callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Al-Qatala
Al-Qatala (Arabic: القتلة), later known as Al-Qatala-Aljahdid, is an international terrorist organization based in Urzikstan and founded by Omar "The Wolf" Sulaman that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It is featured prominently in the campaign as an enemy faction. It is also referenced in the backstories of several operators from the Allegiance and Coalition factions in Multiplayer. History The organization was founded by Omar "The Wolf" Sulaman in Urzikstan in response to the occupation of the country by Russian forces under the command of General Roman Barkov. Pursuing independence via the removal of all foreign occupiers from the country, soon the group would spread to include underground terrorist cells operating across Africa, Europe and the Middle East. With this power, "The Wolf" was able to transform his movement into a shockingly violent terrorist network that became bent on inflicting mass casualties and various other atrocities anywhere and anytime. Al-Qatala is capable of carrying out indiscriminate conventional attacks against both civilian and military targets, and has aspired to use weapons of mass destruction. It is suspected of being responsible for the recent theft of Russian-made chemical weapons, such as chlorine gas and for a recent conventional attack on Piccadilly Circus by an underground cell operating in the United Kingdom. Al-Qatala is directly opposed by the Urzikstani Liberation Force, a paramilitary organization that is led by Farah Karim which was created in opposition to the occupation of the country by Barkov's forces, as well as the actions of the terrorist organization. As a result, the terror group is relentless in its pursuit of Karim and the forces under her command. Instructions are to take no prisoners, rather they are directed to kill them at all costs. In 2019, the group steals a shipment of Russian gas meant for chemical weapons. A day later, they carried out a terror attack on Piccadilly Circus in London. The S.A.S. and the London Metropolitan Police however are able to stop them. Captain John Price and Kyle Garrick discover that the Wolf is located in Rammaza Hospital in Urzikstan, after recovering a laptop from neutralized Al-Qatala members hiding at Camden. Omar is later captured by Alex, Farah, Hadir Karim and Sgt. Griggs at the hospital and taken to the United States Embassy. The embassy compound however is assaulted by the Al-Qatala forces, led by Jamal "The Butcher" Rahar, who succeed in rescuing the Wolf. The ULF and the CIA then assault Al-Qatala's forces near the Highway of Death to recapture Omar. The plan however goes awry as the Russian forces of Barkov start attacking both groups and Hadir deploys the chemical weapons on the area, forcing Alex and Farah to flee without Omar. Hadir is later revealed to be working with Al-Qatala and Omar's hideout is raided by the SAS, CIA and Farah. The Wolf is shot dead after he unsuccessfully tries to kill his would-be apprehenders with a suicide vest. Knowing that Hadir plans to mount a chemical weapon attack in Russia, Price and Garrick capture The Butcher in St. Petersburg while repelling Al-Qatala members. Price interrogates Jamal by threatening his family, learning the location of the chemicals. Hadir meanwhile leads Al-Qatala during an an assault Barkov's residence in Moldova, taking hostages. Price and Garrick are however able to apprehend Hadir and free the hostages, also learning about Barkov's gas factory making chemical weapons in Georgia. They are however forced to give him up to Russia. After the liberation of Urzikstan and the death of Barkov at hands of Farah Karim, Al-Qatala are heavily armed with advanced and powerful weapons by a mysterious benefactor, transforming them into an actual army. With this, they invade and overran Verdansk, which had been rebuilt by both Russia and Western powers after the Cold War, something Al-Qatala detested. Under the command of an individual known only as "The Ascendant", Al-Qatala uses its new resources to stage an invasion of Kastovia. Known Members *Omar Sulaman (Founder and Leader) (K.I.A.) *Khaled Al-Asad (Leader) *Jamal "The Butcher" Rahar (Second-in-command/Enforcer) (Alive or K.I.A., player determined) *Hadir Karim *Mark Davies (K.I.A.) *Jessica Ramirez *Derek Watson (K.I.A.) *Christopher Yuter (K.I.A.) Vehicles and Weapons Pistols *M1911 *M19 *.50 GS *X16 Assault Rifles *AK-47 *FAMAS *FAL Rifles *Kar98K Sniper Rifles *Dragunov SMGs *Uzi *PP19 Bizon Shotguns *Model 680 Light Machine Guns *PKM *MG34 Gallery AlQatala Invades Russia ModernWarfare 2019.jpeg|Al-Qatala invading Verdansk, Kastovia. Al-Qatala-Aljahdid_MW.png|Emblem of Al-Qatala-Aljahdid 'New' Killers Screen Shot 2019-09-28 at 3.35.12 PM.png|The emblem of Al-Qatala AQ.png|Al-Qatala Fighters AQ St.petrograd.png|Al-Qatala Members in St.Petersburg Trivia *"Al-Qatala" means "The Killers" or "Assassins" (or more poetically, "Slayers") in Arabic. *"Al-Qatala-Aljahdid" roughly translates from Arabic to "The New Killers" in English. *"Al-Qatala" is based on and inspired by the real-life terrorist organizations Al-Qaeda and ISIS. *The Al-Qatala emblem is similar to that found on the banner of the Urzikstan flag. ru:Аль-Катала es:Al Qatala Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Factions